


All Was Golden

by monogramsalarm



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taakitz wedding, taakitz, what's good these fools are getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monogramsalarm/pseuds/monogramsalarm
Summary: Kravitz and Taako had been together for a while. After saving the world, they figured this was the next big adventure. Taako panics over realizing he has to be open in front of others, Kravitz talks about his cold hands, and they both forget about their wedding day.





	All Was Golden

The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and all Taako wanted to do was cover his head and keep sleeping. The curtains were drawn just enough that a single beam of sunlight was aimed directly in his eyes. He reached down, scratching the chin of the cat that was curled up against him. He might as well get up and start the day if everything was working against him.

“Mornin’ Krav,” Taako yawned, feeling Kravitz stir in bed beside him. “You wanna make breakfast, or should I?” He gently nudged the cat that was still fast asleep against him out of the way so he could sit up. Kravitz rubbed his eyes, pulling on the sweater he’d discarded on the floor the night before before grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. They both felt like something important was happening that day, but nothing came to mind. Kravitz stood up, shuffling sleepily across the room to where his fiancée was brushing out his tangled mess of hair.

“I know you want to either way,” Kravitz teased Taako playfully. “And you’re going to complain when I cook too slowly anyways.”

“Excuse you, I’m not going to complain,” Taako scrunched up his nose in fake annoyance. “I’m going to just lightly suggest you speed up, that’s all!” Kravitz snorted, wrapping his arms around him.

“Mmhm, sure babe.” He kissed Taako gently on the head. Taako grinned, pulling on his robe as he headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast for the two of them. The smell of cooking pancakes and bacon wafted through the apartment. It seemed picturesque, like how Taako claimed most of their mornings were. Kravitz opened the closet door, and saw two garment bags hung side by side, embroidered with each of their names, immediately reminding him what day it was.

“Hey Krav, did we have something going on today?” Taako called out from the kitchen. “It seems like I’m forgetting a really big event but I can’t think of it. It’s on the tip of my tongue.” He tapped the spatula against the counter, watching as if the frying bacon would give him the answer he was looking for. Kravitz walked out of their bedroom, a huge grin spread across his face as he pulled the two suits out from behind his back. The black and white suits both had opalescent hints to them, so when they caught the light just right, they shone bright with every color imaginable. Taako beamed as he saw them, then the smile faded instantly as the realization hit. He stared blankly at the wall as he realized how stupid he was to forget in the first place.

“Does the fact that it’s, oh you know, our wedding day ring any bells?” He leaned against the breakfast bar casually as Taako began cackling.

“I can’t believe I forgot, I’m such a disaster, holy  _ shit _ .” He lay his head down on the counter, unable to stop laughing. A skeletal cat hopped up beside him, pawing at his head in confusion.

“He’s okay, Fluffy.” Kravitz chuckled, picking up the cat. “He’s just a dumbass sometimes.” Taako wiped his eyes, dishing up the meal without another word. “A cute, charming dumbass who I can’t wait to spend my life with, but a dumbass nonetheless.” Kravitz kissed his cheek before sitting down to eat.

“So, we have, what… Two hours till we have to separate to start getting ready?” Taako sat beside Kravitz, twirling his fork around his plate.

“Yep! Lup said she’d stay with you and keep you in line because she claims that you, and I quote ‘Can’t stay away from Kravitz, it’s like he has some kind of stupid magnet in him.’ Which is fair, I don’t think we’ve been apart aside from work in a long time.” He grinned, taking Taako’s hand in his own.

“And that’s how I like it.” Taako leaned over, kissing him gently. They spent the next two hours going over plans, making sure they had everything set up perfectly. Much to Taako’s disappointment, he wasn’t able to make the food for the reception  _ and  _ be in the wedding, so he’d asked Ren, who upon asking immediately wrapped Taako up in a big hug and began going off about the menu. He knew one of his best friends would be able to handle it without any problems. A knock on the front door, followed immediately by the door swinging open pulled them away from the work.

“Sup, nerds!” Lup called out, adjusting the big bag she had slung over her back. “You guys ready to start kicking things into gear?” Kravitz looked to Taako, admiring every inch of him as if he wanted to remember every detail of this moment. His mouth quirked up into a small smile as he kept gazing into Taako’s eyes.

“Never been more ready for anything in my life.” He grabbed the garment bag that lay over the back of the couch. He leaned down, kissing Taako. “See you later?”

“I’ll be the one in white. Can’t miss me.” Taako winked, grinning so wide he thought his face would split in half. 

“I'll be waiting at the altar,” Kravitz chuckled, giving Lup a quick hug before leaving the apartment. Lup turned to her brother, hugging him tightly.

“What’s first?” She pulled away, settling down on the rug in the middle of the living room.

“What about hair?” Taako sat in front of her, starting to chatter on. “You know that really nice updo that Aunt Tilla taught you to do with the curls that frame the face and looks like a halo?” Lup giggled, scooting a little bit closer to him as she began to brush his hair.

“Of course I know that look, dingus.” She handed him the brush. The two sat in silence for a while before Taako spoke up.

“Hey, Lulu?” He took a deep breath, swallowing hard. “Is it normal to be nervous? A-and kind of scared?” Lup set aside the box of bobby pins, spinning him around to face her.

“Koko… This is one of the scariest things you’ve faced. I know you. Fighting off something that pursued us for a century and literally consumed every plane we couldn’t save was easy. But putting yourself out there and being vulnerable in front of everyone we know? That’s absolutely terrifying.” She held his hands in her own. “But it’s worth it. After today, you’re never going to be truly alone. Yes, you and Krav have been together for a long time, but you’ll always have a reminder of him, even when you’re apart.” Lup tapped the engagement ring on Taako’s hand. He smiled a little, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Good thing we haven’t done makeup yet, huh?” Taako laughed, hugging her. “Thanks, Lup.”

 

“You're welcome, Koko.” Lup rubbed his back gently. “Okay, so were you and Kravioli gonna have matching makeup?”

“Yep, he was going to have gold makeup and I was going to have silver. Gold looks better on him, that lucky son of a bitch.” He snorted. “I can’t wait to see him.”

———

_ Nearly a year earlier: _

Kravitz took a deep breath, knocking on the front door to Lup and Barry’s house. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he’d been preparing all week for this.

“Come in, Kravioli!” Lup called out, causing Kravitz to chuckle and relax a little. She saw him come in and waved. “You sounded terrified over your stone of farspeech, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just have… Kind of a big question for you, Lup.” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I just suddenly got really nervous, but go for it.” Lup gestured for him to sit beside her on the couch as she pulled her feet up underneath her.

“You’re Taako’s only living blood relative… So, I-I thought I should ask you.” He cleared his throat, taking a deep breath. “Lup, do I have your permission to ask Taako to marry me?” Kravitz looked her up and down, managing a small smile despite how nervous he felt. Lup immediately grinned.

“Of course you can marry my brother!” Kravitz sighed in resignation, nodding to himself.

“I understand, you and him are really close, I get that you're not ready-- wait, you said yes?” He laughed nervously.

“Kravitz… I know how much you love my idiot brother. We work together, I see how your face lights up when he calls. Or hell, even when you just remember that you're going home to see him you smile like the  _ biggest  _ dork.” Lup nudged him playfully as he blushed deeper. “I'd be stupid not to know how happy you are together. I support you more than anyone.”

“Thanks, Lup.” Kravitz hugged her tightly, beaming. “I know I’ll make him the happiest that I can.”

——-

Kravitz thought he was going to be running so much later than he was. He’d made sure the gold accents on his face were perfect and symmetrical, he spent far too long on his hair, and for some reason he felt as if something were missing.

“Everything look okay?” Kravitz smoothed out his suit, turning towards Barry for approval. Barry nodded, adjusting the silver handkerchief in Kravitz’ pocket.

“Looks great, Krav. Taako’s going to love it.” He smiled supportively.

“Yeah, but is something missing? I feel like the most obvious thing isn’t here.” Kravitz turned to look in the mirror. “Is it just because I’ve only ever seen the suits together? Maybe Taako is what I’m missing…” He furrowed his brows, deep in thought.

“Everything looks wonderful, I’m sure it’s just that you don’t see Taako beside you.” Barry chuckled. He held his hand out to shake Kravitz’, but Kravitz pulled him in for a hug instead.

“Thank you, Barry.” He cleared his throat, pulling back and rubbing his neck awkwardly. “I, uh… I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, Kravitz. I’m honored to be here for your big day.” Barry nodded to him, looking in the mirror at his own outfit.

“Yeah, not just that. Um, I really…” He let out a deep breath, laughing a little at his own nervousness. “I really love our friendship, Bar. Even if I’ve only known you for about 8 years a-and though I obviously haven’t known you as long as you’ve known Taako and Lup, you just opened yourself up to me and welcomed me in. So, thanks. And sorry I’m being so sappy before my wedding.” He was suddenly pulled into another hug by Barry.

“You’re obviously already a part of the family.” Barry rubbed his back. “I can’t imagine life without you around. I’m very happy for you two!” He saw Kravitz begin to tear up and grabbed a tissue, handing it to him. “Let’s head over to the church before we both turn into messes, I think Lup and Taako already made it there.”

“Thanks, Barry.” Kravitz dabbed at his eyes with the tissue, laughing a little. He made sure the extra copy of his vows were in his jacket pocket in case Barry forgot to hand them over, then headed out with Barry.

———

A knock on the door startled Taako as he finished tying the tie around his neck. He opened it and a wide grin instinctively crossed his face as the all too familiar voice greeted him excitedly.

“Hello, sir! How are you feeling about your big day?” Angus McDonald beamed, now a young man of 19 who had become a head taller than Taako.

“Pretty excited, kiddo, I’ll say that.” Taako faked an annoyed expression as Angus hugged him tightly. “How long have you been here for?”

“Only a couple of minutes. I wanted to see you first thing.” Angus sat on a stool across the room from him. “I know you have a lot on your mind today, so I just came to say one thing.” He adjusted his bow tie nervously.

“What's up, little dude?” Taako sat beside him, smiling. “You don't have to be nervous!”

“I just wanted to say how happy I am for you.” Angus gave him a small smile. “I know everyone’s going to be telling you that, but I really am overjoyed for you. I've known you for a while, and I knew you before you and Kravitz even met. I've seen the change in you.” He looked Taako in the eye. “You rarely, if ever, genuinely smiled until you met him. But when you were around him for a while, something sparked in you. I'm glad you're spending your lives together.” He grinned, his nose wrinkling. Taako bit his lip, then pulled Angus in for a tight hug.

“Love ya, kiddo,” Taako ruffled his hair playfully. “I know I don’t say it enough and I can be cold to you, but I really do love you, Angus. You’ve been a great kid and I can see the great man you’re becoming.”

“I love you too, Taako. Even if you always pretend to hate hugging me.” Angus teased, elbowing him playfully. Outside, Lup knocked on the door, peeking into the room.

“Hey Taako, Angus, they're getting ready to start out there! You ready?” Taako took a deep breath, nodding as he looked at his sister.

“Never been more ready for anything in my life, Lulu.” He stood up, echoing Kravitz’ earlier statement as he straightened his jacket. Angus rushed out of the room to find his seat before the ceremony started, and Taako could feel himself subtly panicking. Lup seemed to take notice and rubbed his back.

“Deep breaths, Koko. You’re going to live.” They walked out of the room and Lup took his hand. Taako’s heartbeat quickened as he began to get nervous again. He knew he was making the best decision of his life but, like Lup had said, being open and vulnerable in front of everyone he knew was terrifying. 

The doors in front of him opened and soft music began to play, revealing the perfectly decorated room where his friends and family sat. Taako stepped forward, smiling politely through his nerves, until he looked up and saw Kravitz. He stood beside Barry and Merle at the end of the aisle, beaming as he saw Taako walking toward him. Taako’s nerves suddenly faded and he had to stop himself from running the rest of the distance, holding Lup’s hand tighter. Kravitz stepped forward as Taako made his way to the altar, both of them grinning wider than they thought possible. Kravitz took his hand, biting his lip as he looked Taako up and down.

“Told you I'd be waiting at the altar.” He teased lightly, stopping himself from leaning down and kissing him. Taako squeezed his hands.

“And I guess you found me, cuz I’m the one in white.” He murmured to Kravitz, turning toward the flowered arch they stood in front of. Underneath the flowers, Merle stood in between the two, grinning up at them as he cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Welcome everyone, thank you for coming to give your support to my two very good friends, who so graciously allowed me to be here on their special day.” Merle fidgeted with his glasses for a second, looking down at the notes he’d taped to the cover of his worn out Extreme Teen Bible. “I’ve known Taako for… Hell, I don’t even know how long! But it’s been long enough that he knows me inside and out and  _ somehow _ still chose me to do this for him.” The crowd laughed, Taako and Kravitz included. “I haven’t known Kravitz as long, but I know he’s a good man with a lot of love in his heart who only  _ sometimes  _ tricks people into getting their arms cut off.” Merle waved his tree branch of an arm in the air. Kravitz blushed as Magnus whooped from the crowd, causing another laugh to echo through the room. “Now, that’s enough from me, you two have some things you’ve prepared, right?” They nodded in unison, Taako turning as Lup handed him a small piece of paper, while Kravitz and Barry mirrored them. Kravitz cleared his throat, looking Taako in the eye before speaking up.

“Taako… I have so much to say to you. I don’t know where to start, so I’m just going to start by saying I love you.” He laughed nervously. “The first day I met you, I definitely did not think I’d end up here with you. I didn’t really realize what I was feeling until our first date, though I didn’t know it would be one until I showed up and everyone else was coupled up.” Taako grinned at him. “I thought my heart couldn’t feel anything until you held my hands and remarked how cold they were. I can now without a doubt say that I no longer have those chilly hands because you, Taako… You warmed my cold heart and gave me new life just by loving and being loved in return.” He noticed Taako’s eyes tearing up and reached over, wiping it away as he chuckled. “I owe everything I am to you and I cannot wait to spend every second of my life from now on knowing that you’re my husband and you’ll keep me feeling more alive than ever.” He took Taako’s hand gently, kissing it. Taako bit his lip, looking down at his notes.

“I don’t… I don’t really share my feelings with a lot of people, but fuck it, it’s one day.” He looked up at Kravitz. “My whole life, I’ve been scared. Scared of messing up, scared that no one’s going to accept me, scared of whatever’s happened in my past catching up with me… But when I’m around you, that fear just goes away. Because there’s no doubt here. I know you’ll love me no matter what, I-I know that if I mess up, you’re here for me. You don’t just love the Taako who had a successful cooking show, or the Taako who runs a school for magic; you love the Taako who ruins the bathroom dyeing his hair on an impulse, you love the Taako who gets night terrors and keeps you up, you love the real me.” Taako coughed, getting choked up. “That’s more than I could have ever asked for. To think that I get that forever? Collect my soul now, because I’m already in heaven.” Taako took both his hands, laughing tearfully. Kravitz beamed, looking at Taako and feeling more love and adoration than he thought was possible.

“Well shit, I can’t even follow that up.” Merle spoke up, wiping his misty eyes underneath his glasses. “Lup, Barry, do you have their rings?” The two nodded in unison, handing them over. Taako’s hand shook as he slipped the ring over Kravitz’ finger, but the smile never left his face despite how nervous he felt. Kravitz easily placed the ring on Taako’s finger, taking both of his hands in his own to try and stop Taako’s hands from shaking.

“There’s only one thing to do now. I bestow upon you all of Pan’s blessings, and am thrilled to pronounce you husband and husband. Go ahead and kiss him.” Merle chuckled and the two had no hesitation before they kissed, holding each other close as the joy washed over them and the crowd cheered. They pulled away, their hearts filled with so much love that all they could do was laugh from the happiness they felt.

Taako and Kravitz’ wedding day was one that nobody could forget; and not just because The Raven Queen, goddess of death, was in attendance, or because Taako somehow managed to open up in front of a hundred people. The day stood out, because of the love everyone felt. Taako and Kravitz’ love wasn’t the only one celebrated. It was the love that they felt for their families, the love of their friends, the love that everyone in that room shared, being united by one of the strongest forces in the entire universe. That love, despite everything they’d been through in their lives, stayed intact and would remain alive as long as they did; and for the immortal reaper and his now husband, that love would never die.


End file.
